The Guru or Roku
by ladyoinored
Summary: The guru told him to leave her behind. To let her flow down the creek. But Roku thinks he should hold on to her forever


The guru, or Avatar Roku

I know I have another story to get on with but I don't know how to end it. So I'm very sorry. But I wanted to write a teeny oneshot about the guru. Don't be mad.

The Guru wanted him to give up Katara. He tried. Once, but he died. He died without her. He didn't master the avatar state. Why did he have to give her up anyway? Avatar Roku was allowed to be married. Why wasn't he allowed Katara. Iroh had agreed with him. He had said he had done the right thing by choosing Katara over power. Why was his head hurting.

"Aang?"

It was Katara. He didn't look up, his cheeks were so red.

"Yes?"

"I just came over because I was wandering…"

"Yeah"

"Does your head hurt?"

Why was she asking that? He continued to look down on the floor, he was rocking back and forth.

"A bit. Why?"

"Well you are banging it against a tree… So you know…"

How did he not realize he was banging his head on a tree? I mean really! How?

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"So you're banging your head against a tree?" There was laughter behind her voice, he could picture her eyes, they always laughed with her. He deserved a treat, so he looked up, into her blue eyes bluer than blue.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She was always so concerned about him.

"…"

"Aang..?"

"…"

Right that was why he always avoided looking into her eyes. They made him turn into a gawping idiot.

"I think I will go meditate or something."

"I think that's a good idea."

"I'll be back for dinner."

"Ok try to find some berries or something; we haven't got much fruit left. I'll have Sokka look for some too."

"It's ok I'll get them, I don't want to eat rocks."

She turned back to camp laughing. He could make her laugh so easily.

He found a nice clearing to meditate, it was by a beautiful river and there were colorful fruit trees a few meters from the bank. It wasn't a muddy bank, there were pebbles and little stones, but grass started to grow right before the trees.

He sat down on the soft grass and started to meditate.

When he got to the spirit world, he was in the middle of a forest. There was a lake in the middle of the forest. And he was in the middle of the knee deep lake. He needed to get out of the water, carefully. Seeing as there were sharp rocks at the bottom. He looked down, to check he wasn't going to step on one.

But the reflection he saw was not his; it was Roku's. He jumped back and screamed. As Roku turned from a reflection into the real thing.

"Hello Aang" He said.

"Errr…Hi"

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to talk to you, I can't stay for long." He said with a calm voice.

"Talk about what?"

"Katara"

"What? Why? She didn't do anything! Don't hurt her." He was starting to panic.

"Don't panic. I want to talk about your love for her."

"Not you too. Why can't anyone see I love her?"

"I'm not telling you to let her go." Still with a voice as calm as the ocean.

"I'm telling you to ignore the Guru. Being the Avatar isn't all about power. But about love and peace. Hold on to Katara, hold on to her like your life and everybody else's depends on it. Maybe one day it will."

"What if she doesn't love me back?" He wanted to know what happened then. "What if I'm just a fool who blushes every time she is around?"

"She prays every night before bed to the moon and the ocean spirits that you love her. I thought you should answer her prayers. And she seems to like it when you blush. She sees it as assign that you like her too."

"Then what should I do?" Roku was where Aang would get the answers he needed about his doubts about being the Avatar. But now he was helping Aang, not the Avatar.

"Just kiss her."

"I already did."

"Yes and you flew away you fool. Do something romantic and kiss her. And if you feel you need to fly after you kiss her, take her with you." Roku was now trying to convince him to kiss Katara, well he won't argue with that at all.

"Do what you want to do Aang."

Aang then left the spirit world.

That night Aang returned to camp with high spirits. And the next morning he poured out his heart to Katara. She was the one to kiss him though. She kissed him the moment he said "I love you".

My little oneshot. I will leave the details of how they kiss to your imagination.

I always forget to do these.

I don't own Avatar. If I did my stories won't be here, but in the script.

If anyone cares this is 809 words. I don't expect you to care because I don't.


End file.
